


Taste Test

by Wandering_Moon



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Moon/pseuds/Wandering_Moon
Summary: My version of what happened the night of the party with Astarion, because we need as many of those as possible, yes?
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Reader, Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> me? accidently writing a reader-insert character because i've been reading a lot of that recently? it's more like than you think!  
> i did my best to keep her kind of neutral, but she is based on my own BG3 character, so.

Your eyes flitted over the party, over the various tieflings celebrating and drinking and laughing at their newfound safety, and your companions, who were mostly drinking and mingling, until you landed on Astarion - off to the side and scowling as he sipped at his wine. Tamping down on a smirk, you made your way over to him, and as soon as he knew you were close enough to hear him he started complaining, "Never thought I'd be the one they toast to for saving so many lives. And now that's I'm here..." He took a long pull from the bottle, "I hate it. This is awful."

Raising your brows, you felt an amused smile tug at your lips, "Really? Saving lives is awful?"

"We killed some goblins to save some tieflings. The tally of lives didn't change all that much." He huffed, "And what do I get for all my hard work? A pat on the head, and vinegar for wine."

You hummed, "I suppose the goblins _would_ have thrown a wilder party."

"I'm just looking for a little more excitement. A little more fun."

"Oh, please don't say that you're going to kill someone here."

"Nothing so dramatic," He waved a hand and smiled down at you, "Just you, and me, and - well, maybe a little death? Figuratively speaking." You tilted your head, giving him a small smile as he continued, "Let's wait until things quieten down. Once the others are asleep, we'll find each other."

Turning slightly, you brushed your fingers across his knuckles as you nodded, "I'll see you later."

"Indeed you will, my love. Indeed you will."

You make the most of the rest of the party, mainly by sharing a bottle of half-decent wine with Shadowheart as she teases you about cozying up to Astarion. She does unbraid your hair though, and sends you on your way with a fond roll of her eyes once most everyone has headed to their makeshift tents and bedrolls for the night. As you stepped past the tree line, he stepped out of the shadows, and it probably should have startled you, but all you managed was a fresh wave of pure _want_ , which only worsened when he spoke.

"There you are. I've been waiting. Waiting since the moment I set eyes on you. Waiting to have you." His voice had dropped, and hit you perfectly in the gut, which he seemed to know all too well as his red eyes watched you.

You tilted your head, "You don't have me quite yet."

"Don't I? You're here. And I don't think you want to talk." As he spoke you drew closer, reaching up to run your fingers over the clasps of his doublet, while his own trailed up and down your arms, "I think you want to be known. To be tasted."

Licking your lips, you looked up at him, "And what do you want?"

He leaned down to run his lips up your neck, "What do any of us want? Pleasure." You gasped as he bit your earlobe gently, gripping his shirt tighter when your knees threatened to give out, "Yours. Mine. Our collective ecstasy. That's what you want, isn't it? To lose yourself in me?"

You breathed out a soft, "Yes!" And turned to capture his lips with yours. Though you knew he would be cold, kissing him was nearly a shock to your system, but you found yourself pushing up on your toes to chase the feeling. Sliding your hands up his chest, you wrapped them loosely around his shoulders while he slid one around your waist and his other hand held your neck gently.

Gripping the hair at the base of your skull, he gave a careful tug, and you could almost feel the smirk you were sure he was levelling down at you as you cried out, head tilting further into his hand. "I hoped you would like that," He licked his lips as you blinked up at him, "Your little show with Abdirak was... illuminating."

"Ah, well," You swallowed, "Happy to be of service."

He hummed, pulling your hair again and tightening his arm around your waist when he felt your knees start to buckle. Lowering his mouth to yours he kissed you messily, dragging his lips down your jaw and neck and scraping his teeth carefully, so carefully, across your pulse point. Your own hands sliding back to the front of his doublet, you began to undo the clasps as quickly as you could in your wine and lust-addled state.

"Eager, aren't you?" He chuckled against your neck.

"Astarion," You whined, voice breathy with need.

You could feel him smile against your neck, "Yes, darling? Is there something in particular you want?"

Whimpering, you finally pushed open his doublet to the shirt underneath, another whine escaping your throat when you realized you still had to undo that and your own clothes, "Astarion, _please_."

"Hm," He removed his hand from your hair, "I suppose our clothes are in the way." Making quick work of the few clasps of your robe, he pushed it off your shoulders as you regained some of your senses.

"You deal with your buttons, I'll deal with mine?" You smiled at him before turning and kneeling on the ground, spreading out your robe so you had something besides dirt to lay on. Sitting down, you unlaced your boots, pulling them and your socks off rather gracelessly. Setting them aside, you crossed your legs and leant forward to undo his, which seemed to almost startle him. You immediately pulled back, tilting your head up to look at him, "Sorry, would you rather..."

"No, no," He smiled, dropping his doublet and shirt on the ground beside you, "By all means."

With a soft hum, you hid the concern tugging at your brows by undoing boots as you originally intended. You hadn't meant to startle him, so you made yourself move slower, slipping a hand up to his calf you coaxed him into lifting his leg so that you could take the boot off, and then moved to the other. As soon as you set them to the side however he was on his knees in front of you, kissing you desperately. You groaned as he pressed you down, your hands running up his arms and into his curls.

Reaching down, he pulled your legs apart to slot himself between them. He ran a hand up your side, pushing your shirt up as he went, but when he felt your bra he damn near _growled_ , "I thought you were supposed to take these off."

"Well, someone interrupted me before I could finish," You breathed against his lips, arching your back and slipping your hands down to lift your shirt.

He helped you pull it over your head, eyes sweeping over your hair as it fanned out across the grass, "Oh? That seems rather rude of... whoever it was." Reaching underneath your back, he untied your bra and pulled it off, tossing it near the rest of your clothes.

"Hm, that's alright," You pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, moving your hands down between the both of you to unbutton his pants, and then yours, "I forgive him."

"Well, I'm sure he's thrilled, my dear," Ducking his head, he began to kiss his way down your chest, cool hands lingering on your breasts until your nipples pebbled. Giving them both a rough pinch, you felt him smirk against your skin as you cried out before he continued down. He worked your pants and undergarments off, spreading your thighs as he settled between your legs with a hum.

He didn't move any further though, just rubbed his thumb along your inner thighs, occasionally pressing a kiss to one of them. Pushing yourself up onto your elbows you looked down your body at him, your eyes catching on some strange markings on his back, but it was too dark to make out any details and, honestly, with his red eyes watching you you didn't care what it was, just made a mental note not to scratch his back for now, "Astarion."

"Yes darling, is there something you want?" He dragged his teeth across your thigh.

Your head fell back against the dirt, "Fuck, I -" Swallowing, you forced it back up to look at him, "I thought we were both going to enjoy ourselves?" It came out as more of a question than you were hoping, but _Gods_ the flash of his teeth as he grinned at your flustered state more than made up for it.

"I assure you, I am enjoying myself immensely." Tilting his head, he shot you a strange look, "Are you saying you aren't?"

"I would appreciate a little - a little less teasing, is all," You breathed.

He slid one hand up to drag his thumb across your slit, "And yet you're drenched from it."

Whining, you grasped at your robe so you had something to hold on to, "Astarion, please. Please touch me. Please. I want -"

"What do you want, darling?" He pressed a kiss to the crease of your hips.

"I - your fingers, or your mouth, or Gods, anything, _please_. I just - Astarion," You could hear how desperate your voice was, and were almost ashamed of how quickly he had worked you up but, well, you were past the point of caring.

He shushed you gently, moving up to kiss you as he pressed a cold finger into your opening, "I'm right here, my love. I have you."

Shuddering, you gripped his shoulders, licking into his mouth and whimpering when you felt his incisors. He pushed a second finger into you and curled them perfectly as he began to thrust them in and out of you. Your head fell back as you cried out, your nails digging into his shoulders even as he moved back down to press his mouth to your cunt. "Oh! Oh, As-Astarion," You panted, pulling your hands away from him when you realized what you were doing, dropping one to fist in your robe, the other tugging at your hair.

He held your hips down with his free hand, sucking your clit and working you quickly towards your climax. But as soon as you put your hand over your mouth to stop the scream you knew was coming he stopped, lifting his arm off your hips to grab your elbow and pull your hand down, "No no darling, I want to hear you."

Astarion laced his fingers with yours, pressing both your hands down on your stomach to keep you still. Spreading his fingers inside you, he worked you open, and, with a sudden suck of your clit he had you tumbling over the edge. He didn't let up though, hurtling you towards a second climax as he pressed a third finger into you. Breath catching in your throat. your back arched clear off the ground, free hand scrabbling at your robe as your other squeezed his fingers so tightly you could feel your own nails scraping against your stomach. But as he made to keep going you forced yourself to nudge his head away, running a hand through his hair as you tried to gulp down some much needed air.

"Too much, darling?" He murmured, mouth suddenly right next to your ear.

"No!" You panted, "No. Just need to... catch my breath."

He made a soft noise of acknowledgement in his throat, sounding much too smug for your rapidly returning senses to take, as he laid sloppy kisses all over your neck. So, with a lick of your lips, you reached down to pull his fingers out of you, though you still groaned at the loss, and hooked a leg around one of his to flip the both of you over. He blinked up at you for a second before letting a lascivious smile overtake his features and raising the hand that had been inside you to his mouth to suck his fingers clean, "Mm, but you are delicious."

You rocked against him with a rough gasp, grateful that he had removed his pants and underclothes at some point. Moving his own hands to your hips, he helped you move against him, but before you slid his cock inside of you you froze, eyes widening, "Wait!"

He groaned, but did so, "Yes?"

"You, um," You swallowed, "You can't get me pregnant can you?"

That seemed to throw him, and his thumbs stopped rubbing your hips, "I don't believe so. I've certainly never heard of any half-vampires running about."

Frowning, you leaned back a little and pressed both your hands to your stomach, muttering a quick incantation to ensure that stayed the case. As you felt the spell settle in your skin, you smiled down at him, "Better safe than sorry."

"Quite," He chuckled, encouraging you to rock against him again.

Humming, you reached down to grasp his cock, guiding him into you and slowly sinking down until you felt his hips press against yours. "Oh!" You groaned, hands sliding up his chest as you began to ride him. You leaned over to kiss him sweetly, whimpering as you savoured the smooth slide of him inside you, but you tugged on his bottom lip with your teeth as you pulled back, getting a rough grunt out of him. Gathering your hair, you pulled it over your right shoulder, leaving the left side bare for him, and as he eyed you carefully, you grinned, "Well?"

He sat up in an instant, one hand slipping around your back and the other gripping your hair to keep your head tilted just the right way. With a growl, he sunk his teeth into your neck, making you cry out. It hurt. Oh, it hurt. But, especially with him inside you, it also felt _wonderful_. Pain and pleasure mixing beautifully as you rocked against him. You slid one of your own hands into his hair to keep him pressed against you, feeling your blood course through both of your bodies. He pulled back when he felt your other hand between your legs, rubbing your clit. "Gods," He groaned, licking up the blood that still pulsed out of you, but making no move to pull more free.

"Good?" You panted, leaning back to kiss your own blood from his mouth, wrenching a guttural groan from him as you licked over his teeth.

Gripping your hips, he flipped you back to the ground, pulling away from your mouth to lap up more of your blood, "You have no idea."

He pressed one of your legs up until your knee was over his shoulder and then slid back until he was nearly out of you before slamming back in, making you cry out. He was rough on you now, pushing your hand away from your clit so he could press closer, and grunting as your nails dug into his shoulders again, but you met every thrust, and when he added a sudden twist of his hips you fell screaming over the edge you hadn't realized was quite so close. As you panted, swallowing, you became aware of him still moving, quiet curses spilling from him, so you ran your hands up through his hair, tilting your head to nibble carefully up to the point of his ear. "Come on Astarion, you're so close, aren't you? Cum for me. Cum in me. You feel so good, please," And with that, he did, falling over the edge himself and burying his face in your neck as you shuddered beneath him.

Lowering your leg from his shoulder you wrapped it around his waist, continuing to play with his hair while you let him come back to himself. You hummed as he lifted his head to kiss you, moving to roll off of you, but you kept your hips pressed to his, moving with him. He let you though, brushing your hair out of your face as he held you. But as he softened and slipped out of you, you accidently let a small whimper escape your throat and he immediately pulled away, "Are you alright?"

Face flushing, you buried your head in his shoulder in an attempt to hide it, "Fine."

"Come now," He tilted your head up, but you refused to meet his eyes, "If I've actually hurt you the others will have my head."

"No, no, you haven't hurt me. Not in any way I haven't enjoyed," Your eyes flicked up to his and away again, "I promise."

"Oh?" The flash of his teeth as he started to chuckle caught you off guard, and you met his gaze, "Oh, you are a greedy little pup, aren't you?" He murmured as he trailed a hand down your body and sunk three fingers into your cunt.

With a gasp, you arched against him, tears pricking your eyes, "A-Astarion."

"Already came three times, and yet still so desperate to be filled." He worked his fingers inside you, thumb rubbing your clit, "I have to wonder, is it me that's made you so needy? Or have you just never had anyone fuck you properly?"

Breath catching in your throat, you didn't notice you were actually crying until he was kissing your tears away. Shuddering in his arms, you gave a shaky "Yes," to the silent question you saw in his eyes.

"Gods, you are beautiful like this," He whispered, watching you hungrily, "Sopping wet and completely at my mercy." You grasped his upper arm, eyes starting to glaze over as you felt yourself tighten around him, but you fought to keep your eyes on his. "That's it, darling," He licked his lips, "Once more. You can do that, can't you? One more, for me."

You sobbed, burying your face in his shoulder as your cunt fluttered around his fingers, no doubt soaking him but you couldn't bring yourself to care in the slightest. Gulping down air, you reached down to stop his hand from moving any more, sagging against him when he stilled but didn't pull away. He nudged your head with his shoulder, getting you to shift back slightly so he could lay properly next to you again. Scooting forward once he was settled you kissed him gently, nearly melting into him despite his chill.

Pulling back, he cupped your cheek, "So, which is it?"

"Hm?" You frowned.

"Is it just my natural charm, or has no one ever fucked you properly?"

Head tilting back you laughed, throaty and loud, shaking with the force of it until you dissolved into a fit of snorting giggles. He didn't look upset thankfully, when you finally calmed down enough to speak and caught his eyes, "It's been a few years for me, is all. Although, you are rather talented."

"A few _years_?" He sounded almost offended, "My dear, that is a crime."

You snorted, carefully easing his hand out of you with a small wince, "I had other things to worry about."

Wiping his hand one the grass Astarion rolled onto his back, pulling you with him so your head was on his chest, "Like what?"

"Perfecting my transcription spell, setting up my shop," You let loose a jaw-cracking yawn, "Excuse me. Making sure I was reliable for my clients, expanding the books I had access to at the archives. Hm," You sighed, "I've been busy."

"All the more reason to have some fun once in a while," He trailed a hand up and down your back and you relaxed further into him.

"Hardly matters now," Another yawn escaped you, "Sorry, I'm -"

He cut you off, "Sleep, darling. It's quite alright."

Feeling him brush a kiss against your hair, you smiled and snuggled yourself further into his cold chest and you let sleep slowly overtake you.


End file.
